


[PODFIC] Serenity. Courage. Wisdom.

by lalabob11



Series: [PODFIC] Soft Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Gen, Kix might be the mom, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rex is everyone's dad, Some Humor, extremely briefly impied angst, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalabob11/pseuds/lalabob11
Summary: “Grant me the Serenity to accept the things I cannot change, Courage to change the things I can and Wisdom to know the difference.”Rex has never needed a ‘prayer circle’ before in his life. Somehow, Kix gets the distinct impression he’s not about to start now. Oya Torrent!
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Torrent Company
Series: [PODFIC] Soft Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838644
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	[PODFIC] Serenity. Courage. Wisdom.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serenity. Courage. Wisdom.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423080) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



**Length** : 00:13:55

**Download Links:**

  * [MP3](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars002%20Serenity.%20Courage.%20Wisdom..mp3)
  * [M4A](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars002%20Serenity.%20Courage.%20Wisdom..m4a)



**Credits for Sound Effects:**

  * [Voice comm notification](https://www.soundeffectsplus.com/product/beep-multiple-short-09/)
  * [Voice comm disconnecting](https://www.soundeffectsplus.com/product/menu-button-click-knock-02/)




End file.
